On Her Knees
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Mirajane the Matchmaker is up against her greatest fret yet, Nasha (Fem!Natsu) and Laxus. To get this couple together she may have to resort so some dark deeds, such as shape shifting and spreading a few lies. Smut Lemon Fem!Natsu Fem!NatsuxLaxus
1. Chapter 1

She looked at herself in the dusty mirror and admired her looks. Her long cherry hair that brushed against her bandages across her chest. Her black vest that covered her tanned shoulders from her endless days of traveling. The white scarf that wrapped around her neck, almost close to choking her, as well as the feather earring in her ear.

She looked like Natsha from head to toe without one mistake.

If she didn't know it herself, then she would have been fooled by her transformation.

Her nimble fingers touched a stray piece of hair and brushed it back behind her ear.

It was time.

She turned around from the mirror and walked to the wooden door. Her own outfit was folded in the corner of the broom closet; a pile she could come back too later. Sitting next to her own clothes, was another clothed pile of furs and clothe that was too large for a woman like herself.

Plan D.

She already tried other ways, and this was her last choice. Handcuffs, locks, and potions haven't worked, and she was only left to her own bidding.

She was Mirajane the Match Maker.

Throughout the whole guild, she always had her eye for these sorts of matters. Only one couple every gotten past her radar and that was Evergreen and Elfman, but she wasn't about to yet these two go unmatched.

She wasn't going to give up on this couple, even if it's the last thing she will do; which may be the case after he gets a hold of her.  
>Mira saw all of the glimpses between the two and quickly turning their heads away.<p>

Natsha was always her hardest case. She was never certain the pinky thought about love. During these moments, she looked away because others called her or something caught her attention, but after yesterday, Mira was certain.

The pink haired actually talked to the blonde without one insult or declaring a fight, like she did with the other worthy males in the guild.

The slivered hair couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Things have developed outside of her range, and now that she knew about these, she could coordinate them until the two lovebirds were together.

Even if it meant going to these lengths.

The slivered hair, which was now a pink, passed tables where other guild members dined. She wanted to go to their tables to serve them, a habit, but she was disguising herself as Natsha, the girl who rather shred blood than clean.

To make sure things went by her plans, the real Natsha was with her sister and would he allow inside of the guild after phase one went through.

Her brown eyes sifted through the crowd of mages until she sighted a familiar blonde sighing at the top of the staircase. He was leaning on the railings as his followers, the Thunder God Tribe, recounted stories and chatter.

His shoulders were covered in a fur cloth that ended past his waist. His orange eyes scanned down below, looking for anything to interesting other than Freed's tales. His scar wrinkled when he caught sight of Mirajane, or in other words, the other Natsha.

Mirajane hid her smile with her hand and pretended to yawn. She then stretched her shoulders out and acted as if Laxus wasn't watching her. She slouched her shoulders and walked past the staircase, heading back behind the counter. Her brown eyes made contact with Laxus' and she winked before leaving his sight.

That may not be the best Natsha expression she could pull off, but it was enough for right now. All that she needed was Laxus' attention which she caught.

Mira folded her arms behind her head and leaned against the shelves, waiting for the blonde to follow her back here. Even if he did not catch her meaning, he would at least be wondering what was happening and come question her.

Maybe she could declare Natsha's love throughout the whole guild? That would gain his attention, but Natsha would be littered with embarrassment if Mira's predictions were not as correct as she thought they were. She was only going this far because Natsha needed a push, off a cliff, in the romance section than anything else.

A black boot stepped out from behind the shelves and stood the rest of the body followed. Laxus stood there, his head crouched from the small space between the shelves and the barrels of ale. His arms were folded in front of his chest as he looked down on Mirajane.

"Natsha," the blonde spoke her name.

Mira gave a toothy grin. He has been fooled by her transformation. "Laxus," she stopped herself from adding san to the end of it.

"What did you want?" His eyelids fluttered every few scars; making the scar on his face budges. His headphones, planted on his ears, were turned off as he wanted to know.

She tried to act as innocent and oblivious as possible. "What do you mean?"

"You know what."

"I…looked at you?" She raised her eyebrow.

He wasn't in the mood to be playing these games. "Winked."

Her lips came together in a tight smile. "And what if I did?"

"What do you want?"

She raised her hand into the air, "You hold back whenever we fight. You stare at N-me all the time. I've seen you watching me fight. You 'talked' to Gray a few weeks ago." Mira had a whole list of things she saw Laxus doing whenever Natsha was around, but those were enough to get him to blush and look away. She, being the waitress of Fairy Tail, heard all of the gossip. One time, Gray came to the guild with two outfits on and avoided Laxus' sight for a week.

His cheeks were as red as cherries, while his whole body tensed up. He looked so close to denying everything or leaving; which she didn't want to happen. If he left, then her whole plan would be down the toilet. She had to do something before Laxus left.

"You…love me, don't you?" she asked before Laxus could start exiting.

He looked like he was a deer in the spotlight. He stopped in his tracks and looked straight into her eyes as if he saw something, someone, else. Mira felt the hairs on the back of her neck raised. Did he see through her disguise already?

The blonde was a large man with a buffed body; he could take her right now if he wanted too. She, Mira, would be at his mercy if he saw through this whole act. And there would be no escape; she was cornered in there with Laxus' body blocking the only exit. They were close to the others, but the blonde would not think about them if it got tensed.

All of these thoughts came racing through her head. She chose the worst spot to talk to him, as well as the worst way to approach it. His hands were large enough to cuff her wrists against the walls and hold her there. She would not be able to free unless she exposed herself as Mirajane and shapeshift back or into her demon form.

What would Natsha do?

Mira glazed back into Laxus eyes. She felt like those were lasers pointed right at her and melting away her defenses. Her eyes widen as an idea popped in her head. She took a step forward and touched his burning lips with her finger; to get his attention on other things.

Laxus' skin burned at the contact. His eyes shifted from her eyes to her hand; now she was in control of the situation. She would not be at his mercy.

Natsha will though.

Her eyelids fluttered as her shoulders lifted. "Met me in my house later, alright?" She winked once more with a smile. Before he could accept, or deny, the request, she stood up on her toes and touched his burning cheek with her rosy lips. "I will be there soon." With a giggle she turned around and left the blonde frozen there.

Phase 1: Completed.

Her next quest was to persuade Natsha into not smashing Laxus' face in when she arrived at her house. Or at least try to calm down. She wiped away the cold sweat on the back of her neck. These were extreme measures, even for her, but it was already too late to turn back. Laxus would be waiting, while Natsha would be loose cannon.

Mira headed back inside of the broom closest where her two sets of clothes awaited her. She gave the bigger pile a second glance, but with Laxus around, she could not exactly transform into him without people questioning why there are two Laxus.

She chose her own pile of clothing and stripped herself of the black vest, baggy shorts, bandages, and the white scarf. She was able to get Natsha's wardrobe after offering fish to a small friend. The scarf was a plain one white that she fixed with marker to look like Natsha's.

Her bare body transformed back into her own. Her skin paled while her hair returned to its original length. She held her bangs and tied it up with a rubber band. Natsha's clothes lay on the ground as she slipped her pink dress over her body. With each movement, her breasts moved without the support of a bra. Maybe she should try Natsha's tactic with the bandages.

She folded them into a pile and rested it behind the dusty mirror, along with her other clothing for fast changes. She was sure Master has found her bra, which was why it was nowhere to be found. Or, god forbids, Max did.

After she fixed herself, she clicked a button on a small watch and Lisanna's face appeared. The sliver haired girl turned to the camera and looked at her older sister. _"Mira-nee!"_

"Lisanna~!" she greeted back to her sister. "How…is she doing?"

_"She already finished, burnt, all of the jobs we had set up."_ Lisanna took hold of the camera, which was planted on a similar watch as Mira's, and turned it to face the real Natsha. The pink haired girl was pacing back and forth with nothing to do; her patient was wearing. There were trees behind her, chopped into pieces as well as the path being cleared.

When Lisanna's face returned, Mira nodded her head. "I'll meet you two soon."

**Blame XFireDevil23 for this, or thank her. Thanks to KaruoUchiha for looking over this. I would have posted the whole story...but...I****'m embarrass to write that part.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde man stood outside of the shack. His eyelids were closed as his back leaned against the wooden boards. He crotched down to the ground and sat on top of a pile of scattered wooden boards. His elbows touched his knees as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

That scene in the guild replayed in his mind over and over.

He felt something was wrong with it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was no way Natsha would be that seductive, but on the other hand, she seemed normal; hyper and ready to explode any moment. He sighed and weakly shook his head.

His thoughts scattered as he thought of what she meant by visiting her house. He hoped it meant his idea of fun, but then again, this was Natsha. The only reason she would visit him out was to brawl with him.

The blonde's head lifted as he observed his surroundings. Her house was located in the middle of a forest a few miles away from the guild. If he didn't know her since she was a kid, then he would have been lost. Her shack was in the middle of a clearing, with wooden boards in front; she was rebuilding her hut. A perfect place to face off.

"Where the fuck is she…" he uttered with a grunt. Laxus leaned back against the house and looked into the sky. E pink haired invited him here yet she has not shown. He was only wasting time and was moments away from leaving.

Another thought entered his mind. She did invite him here, so there was no reason he had to sit out there and waste his time. He stood up from the pile of boards and stretched his muscular arms. With a sharp turn, he opened her door and entered the shabby shack.

He blinked at the display in front of him.

It was a one-room house. A bed in the corner, firepit next to a table with a barrel for a chair. She used a hole, with stone linings, as a sink with water in it. On the table were a few dishes. Next to her bed was a pile of clothing. He couldn't tell if it was clean or dirty.

Certain that if he used the barrel as a chair it would break on touch; he stepped over the piles of items and walked over to the bed to set down. He felt like a giant in this small house. His back was bent as he hovered over his knees. His arms were folded behind his head as he lay back on the queen-sized bed. After a minute, he closed his eyes.

It only felt like moments when he opened them to the sound of slamming. He rose quietly from the bed and looked over to the source of the sound.

Natsha stood there, puffing and huffing. Her vest was gone and the bandages around her chest started coming unloose. She did not notice the blonde as she turned around and peeked through the only window in the shack. Her shoulders relaxed as she sighed, "I'm free…"

In the matter of seconds, he rose from the bed and his body zapped through the one-room house. He lifted his arm and placed his hand above her shoulder. "I thought we already had plans."

She slowly turned around, his other arm blocked her escape, and her eyes widen in shock at his appearance out of nowhere. "L-Laxus?!" she shuttered out. Her eyes looked into his eyes and he saw confused, alarmed, and distress. As soon as they made eye contact, she turned her gaze away.

Didn't she say to meet him there?

Did she forget?

He licked his lips and leaned closer to the girl. He guess that he could only make her remember; just like a gentleman would.

She crept back against the wall. Her eyes zapped from one direction to the other, looking for an escape from him. "Laxus…are…are you alright?" Her voice shook as she tried to avoid all contact with the man.

He didn't answer her. He only stared her down.

Her skin paled and she blinked. Her fist lit aflame and she punched him right in the gut. He bent over and held the stop, backing away from her. "What the fuck?!" he growled.

"Stop being creepy!" she shouted. She raised her fist into the air as if a threat if he tried to take a step closer.

He straightened his back and looked at the angry girl. His eyes pierced down into hers. "For the last time, I'm not a creep."

"You were acting creepy as hell." She remarked as bluntly as she could.

He may have thought Natsha was acting strange earlier, but at least he knew she was back to normal. He took a step forward after her flames died out, she eyed him. Before she could punch him again, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down on the ground. As soon as their bodies were lying together, he moved his hands down and clasped her fists before she could try another punch.

"Asshole!" she cursed at the blonde brute. She struggled against his grip, but he held her there with little to no problem.

"You asked for this," he gave her a smirk, "And now you are trying to act hard to get. I can play your games."

She had no clue what the hell he was referring too. He was the one hiding in her house. He was the one acting like a creep. He was the one pinning her to the ground. All that she has done was punch him in the gut.

He let go of her hand and took hold of her treasured scarf. A small tug and the wrap came right off her neck and into his hands. With a devious glint in his eyes, he tied her precious fabric around her wrists behind her head.

Her nose wrinkled as she figured out his plan. If she tied to free her hands, there was a chance she would damage Igneel's scarf. Natsha narrowed her eyes at him and cursed his name.

"I wouldn't have to resort to this if you had stopped struggling." He waved the matter off as if it wasn't a big deal. With his hands free, he inserted a finger in her chest bindings. The bandages were already loose from whatever Mirajane tried to do to her.

He may be an asshole in her book, but he was going to make her shout his name out all night long.

Laxus' finger probed the bandages until a gap opened and showed one of her nipples. Natsha's eyes widen as she tried to look down and see what was going on but the scarf limited her movement. He leaned down and laid his mouth on top of the exposed nipple. His tongue started roaming around and she shook under his weight.

"Lighting Asshole!" she shouted as she tried to raise her knee into his chest. He merely felt nothing as he continued to suck on her skin. He raised his other hand and moved the bandages away from her other breast. His hand took hold of her breast and squeezed it.

She groaned.

He grinned.

His mouth let go of her nipple and licked the skin one last time before moving to the other forgotten one. Most of the bandages were moved away from both of her boobs now. He licked around her dark lovely spot and nudged the part that stock out.

She was squirming with each move he made. Sweat glisten on her forehead. She could not move; all that she could do was take it. "Why…?" she uttered.

"Didn't you want this?" he questioned. He lifted his head and looked at her face. Her eyelids were closed, waiting for his next move, but they slowly opened and the two made eye contact. He couldn't help but smile. Instead of fighting him, she was only waiting for him.

She wanted him to continue in that area.

His hand moved down her body to where her baggy shorts started. Her eyes widen as she tried to kick him before he could pull them off her legs. It was too late. The shorts were thrown to the corner of the room, and she laid there on the ground with only bandages and scarf handcuffs. "Commando?" he questioned; a little surprise at the fact.

Natsha's lips formed a pout and she turned her head away. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. The one day she chose to be lazy and this happened. "…Lighting asshole," she insulted him; the only defense she had left.

Laxus observed his findings. Her legs were glossy, hairless, as well as the skin around her pussy. Her wet clit stuck out through the fold.

Natsha tried to cross her legs, to hide her bottom from his sight, but such action did nothing. He was at the end of her, standing on her knees. From all of this excitement, he could feel himself growing hard as well.

His vest joined Natsha's shorts on the ground. Moonlight shined onto his sweaty six packs as he leaned over her lower regions.

"You're not going to…" She didn't finish her sentence.

His finger slide down where her leg ended to where her skin folded. She shivered with the cold, slender touch. He stuck his finger in his mouth and did it again to the other side, but he didn't stop when he reached the fold, and circled around her wet region.

Moments later, after teasing the girl, he swiped it across her wet skin. She purred out from the sudden touch and tried to turn her body once more, but his position blocked her from doing so.

He was having fun taunting her. Each touch made her shiver and moaned.

What happened next caused her to freeze.

His wet finger, from her juices, slide between her skin and entered her hole.

Natsha stopped moving as his finger felt her insides. She wanted to squirm and have him pull his finger out. It felt uncomfortable, strange and weird to her. But instead of telling him, she could only moan over and over.

Laxus added another finger inside of her. And that was enough to send her over the edge. Her body shook and she squealed. Her wet juices slipped out onto his two fingers as they journeyed inside of her hole.

He couldn't help it anymore. With his other hand, he pulled down his jeans and his harden member stick out.

"W-Wha tha?!" Natsha screeched.

"You will find out soon," he gave her a wink. He retracted his fingers from her wet hole. He leaned over her, certain she would not punch him in the face, and untied the scarf. As soon as her hands were freed, she rose from the ground and looked at her redden wrists and at Laxus' dick.

He smirked, "You like?

Without any hesitation, he rolled her over. Her ass was waving in the air; she was on her knees, while she tried to lift her body up from the ground. From this angle, he could see her curved ass as well as her throbbing wet regions.

"What ar-?" She asked worriedly from not being able to see him, but she stopped in midsentence.

He inserted three fingers inside of her pussy hole; that shut her up right away from arguing. "Now…what was that?" he wondered out loud as if taunting her.

Instead of answering him, or insulting the blonde, she groaned at him.

He withdrew his fingers and quickly replaced those with his harden member.

Her eyes widen as his dick slide inside of her. She bit her lower lip as he penetrated her. What did she do to get him to do this? The most she ever wanted was to fight him and she didn't even bothered him with that request today; but now this was happening to her.

She squeezed him, hoping he would pull out and this feeling would leave. It felt strange; uncomfortable even.

He patted her ass cheek, she yipped. "Just relax," he muttered. From what he could tell, this was her first time. He slowly moved his dick until she relaxed her muscles. He took hold of her thighs and slowly thrust inside of her. She moved as he gotten deeper. After a few thrusts, she adjusted herself with the lighting rod inside of her.

He touched her spot.

Her head fell onto the ground and much like her orgasm, she moaned with delight. A smile snuck onto his face as he brushed his dick against the spot over and over. She shivered with each pulse. "You likin' it now!" he uttered as he fasten his pace inside of her.

"Ah!" she moaned. Her nails crawled into the metal bedpost. Her head moved back and forth as he slide inside. Her grip on the metal post tightens as her head came closer and closer to hitting it.

One of his hands slide along the side of her body until he reached her breast. He cupped it and squeezed each time he pushed inside.

The house roared with Natsu's moans and Laxus' grunts. Each of them moved together. Each thrust was harder and faster until he finally reached that point. "I-I'm comin-!" he shouted to the ceiling.

He grabbed onto her breast.

She tightens her muscles and squealed out, "L-Laxus!"

He thrusted his entire dick inside of her and cum and she climaxed as well. Their two fluids mixed together inside of her woman hole.

He pulled out and the fluids escaped as well. The pink haired dropped onto the ground. Her eyes closed as she stayed like that on the ground. She felt weak from the intense actions, and he left her feeble in the knees.

Laxus sat and leaned his back against her bed. He pulled down her blanket and laid it on top of her. "Next time you invite me over, you better be there early."

"Invite…?" her tired voice questioned.

The scene replayed over in his mind once more. He looked down on her with tired eyes. "Yeah, in the guild, you came up and asked me to come ov-"

"I was with Lisanna all day…" she uttered in a weak tone, "Then…Mira…she found me…and I ran for it…" Her lips came together and she fell asleep. Remembering how she ran for her life when Mirajane pulled out strings of clothing for her to try on.

"Huh…Mira..?" he questioned to himself with closed eyes. After a moment, he opened them back up and stared at the table across the room. "…Mirajane."

**MIRAJANE SUCCEEDED! AND CHANCES OF ME WRITING ANY MORE M-FICS HAS DECREASED!**

**For my Listeners/Reviewers...you guys are really stalkers. Every story I post, you guys reviewed (not a bad thing, but man, look at those records. This...scene took me so many times to type. My friend called it rape, so I changed it again...this is why I don't write M fics... Thanks XFireDevil23... And everyone else who reviewed/stalked (Rinup14, Danizinhachan, darkhuntressxir, Guest). Also, thanks to KaruoUchila for looking over this and calling it rape, and Ace. . for giving me tips.  
><strong>


End file.
